Charlotte's Wisdom for a Queen
by hollywoodgal
Summary: ClarisseJoe. My take on what happened after Clarisse turned down Joe's proposal. Charlotte helps Clarisse realize she was insane for turning him down. One-shot! plz R


This is a one-shot fic, and its about 3am, so please forgive me if its totally off the wall. Insomnia sucks. Please be kind as you review. :)

As Joseph left quickly, Charlotte saw her queen as a vulnerable, heart-broken woman. Charlotte knew she should leave her alone, but also wanted to tell her how she felt about the current situation. Charlotte decides to stay and tell the queen the information she had for her.

"Your Majesty, everything has been set for the wedding. And we're almost dome with the reception planning."

"Oh thank you Charlotte." Clarisse said although she seemed distracted.

"Have you decided on what table setting you would like?"

"What?...oh, no, I'm not deciding on them yet. I'll let you know by this evening." She tried to compose herself to not show any emotion.

"All right. Umm, Your Majesty?"

"Yes Charlotte?"

"May I speak freely for a moment?" she knew she was about to cross a line, but she could not stand seeing her queen unhappy and upset anymore.

"Of course, what is it?" Charlotte struggled to find the right words to say.

"Well I think you are a great queen, and a wonderful person, but-forgive me- I also think you're crazy."

"I beg your pardon!?" Clarisse was completely surprised at what her assistant just told her.

"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I was coming down to talk to you about the settings of everything and I saw you and Joe having a discussion so I left you two alone but I still could hear what you were saying. I tried not to, but I did, and I think you are insane for letting Joe go. I have seen you two together, the way he looks at you and the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. I can see the love between you two and you guys deserve each other. I know it is not my place to say anything but I cannot stand seeing you upset and unhappy, especially when I know you can be happy."

Clarisse just stared straight at Charlotte speechless. She did not know how to react; she could not go against her because she knew she was right, about everything.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, I had no right." She headed for the door to leave, but Clarisse stopped her.

"No Charlotte, you're right." She gave her a warm smile. "So you really did see all the gazes I gave Joseph?"

"Not all of them, but I have noticed them from time to time. Well I must go now and check with Princess Mia about her dress." One last smile and she left.

Clarisse looked over the table settings on more time, made a little note next to the one she liked, and then left in search for Joseph.

She needed to talk to him, but how? He probably didn't want to speak to her ever again. He said it himself that he will be _just_ her security guard. Nevertheless, she had to try, she loves him, and Charlotte helped her realize that.

-------

Clarisse kept walking around the palace, thinking of what to say when she sees Joe. She was hoping to run into him, but that never happened. Finally, Clarisse found herself in front of Joe's door. She knocked lightly but still made sure he would be able to hear it.

Joe heard a knock and knew it was Clarisse by the way she knocked. However, he did not go to answer his door, he just kept staring at the ceiling.

She tried the doorknob but he locked himself inside. She knocked again, called his name, but nothing. She set off to her room and decided to wait 'til the morning after some sleep.

Joe heard her calling him, but still did nothing. He was not ready to see her again, if he were to see her, he would not know what to do. Either start screaming at her, or take her in his arms and kiss her.

Joe could not sleep so he decided to take a walk until he felt tired.

Clarisse changed and climbed into bed. She struggled to try to get comfortable, but she was just too upset about what happened. She wanted to talk to him so bad, and then she remembered the secret passageway between their rooms. _I wonder if he remembered to lock that door? _She got up and walked toward the wall opposite her bed, found the door handle, and pushed the door open. She moved down the little corridor until she got to the door of his bedroom. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Joe was just about to leave when he heard a door open_. I didn't think anyone knew about that door._ He stepped back into the room and saw Clarisse standing there.

"What are you doing here?" his voice stayed calm, but she could see in his eyes how upset he was. He knew if he kept talking, he would start to yell and he did not want that. He just looked at her, ready for more heartbreak.

"Joseph I'm sorry…I…" she was trying to find the words.

Joe gave her a glare and started to leave, he could not stand being in the same room as her right now. But then he stopped as he heard her start to speak again and the desperation in her voice.

"I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you told me about the duty to myself, it never really sank in until Charlotte also told me. I have never thought of myself, what is best for me. I have always thought about others. Joseph I do love you. More than anything in the world…I" she could not say anything more as she was fighting back the tears burning her eyes.

All his anger melted away and he looked at her standing there. "Dance with me." He did not say anything else. He pressed 'play' on the stereo and held his hand out for her to take. She was surprised he did not say anything, but then se realized there was no need for words. He said everything earlier and she had said all that was needed right then. The song came on and they were lost in their own world.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Clarisse rested her head against his shoulder as she did earlier that evening.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Joe took in the scent of the woman in his arms. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stay mad at her. He knew she was going through a lot right now and he would be there for her, to comfort, support, or do whatever he could.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Clarisse let the tears that she kept holding back finally fall. She was not exactly sure why she was crying. Partly because she was sad for breaking Joseph's heart, because she was happy for finally being able to be with him, or perhaps because she had so many emotions running inside her, she did not know what else to do.

Joe stopped dancing when he felt a little sob. He looked down at her and tilted her head up gently by his hand.

"Hey, what are all the tears for? Am I really that bad of a dancer?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh never Joseph." He wiped away her tears. "It's just…this morning I was worried for Mia and Andrew's wedding. Then this afternoon I was so upset with myself after you left. Now I feel happy, safe, and warm in your arms." She stopped talking when looked up into his loving eyes. His gaze mesmerized her.

Joe took her hands and brought them up around his neck, then wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

Their faces were now only inches apart. He stared deep into her beautiful blue eyes, seeing her for who se really was and not as the queen. Then he whispered gently, just barely audible over the soft music, "I love you so much Clarisse."

Another tear escaped and as he wiped it away and cupped her cheek, she whispered, "Oh Joseph, I love you too."

Joe lowered his lips on hers for one soft sweet kiss. Their faces were so close still and when Clarisse looked into his eyes, again she lost all power to think. The Joe pressed his lips against hers once more. He tightened his grip and pulled impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips to welcome his tongue. His mind was racing, her lips were even softer than he imagined, and burned with passion. Clarisse felt like she was floating.

Joe broke the kiss. "I don't have a clue what Charlotte told you, but she is getting a great huge present this Christmas." Clarisse giggled into his chest. And they just held each other in silence apart from the music.

It was very late by now and Joe knew that Clarisse had a hectic day tomorrow with the wedding the next day and the coronation to deal with.

"Hey, it's late, you should get some sleep, and you have a busy day tomorrow with Mia."

"You're right."

"I shall walk you to your door."

Joe turned off the stereo, and they both headed for Clarisse's suite. Once they got there, Clarisse nodded to the guard in front of the door.

"Joseph, could I speak with you in private for a moment?" she had her façade on and the guard did not think twice about Joe entering the queen's room.

"Of course Your Majesty." He followed her inside.

He closed the door behind him, turned around, and took her hands in his. She rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you for walking me to my door."

"My pleasure."

"Hehe, sounds like we're on a date huh?"

"Well that all depends, do I get a kiss goodnight?"

Clarisse smiled and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well then I say we are 'dating'. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Joseph. Dream of me."

Joe smiled to her, silently saying he would, and left.

Clarisse woke up very happy the next morning, remembering the events of last night. Charlotte walked in just as Clarisse was finishing getting dressed.

"Good morning Charlotte!" she was enthusiastic than normal.

"Good morning Your Majesty. I have your very busy schedule for today. And I just wanted to say again, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I shouldn't have."

"Oh nonsense my dear. Actually I'm really glad you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I took your advice and talked with Joseph last night. Well actually, I talked and just stood there and listened. Then when I finished he just stared at me, turned on his stereo, and asked me to dance with him. He walked me to my door and gave me a kiss goodnight." Clarisse could not believe she just said all that. But for some reason she really wanted to tell Charlotte everything. After all, Charlotte pushed her towards Joe.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm really happy for you two."

The two talked some more and went over the day's schedule.

-------

Mia was eating breakfast when Joe walked in.

"Morning Joe. You look happy this morning."

"Good morning Princess. Well I woke up on the right side of the bed today."

"Yeah sure, that's all it is. C'mon, Joe you gotta tell me. Please?"

"How do you always manage to do that?"

"Just lucky I guess!"

"Plus you take after your grandmother. She is some woman isn't she? Just when I think I understand her, she does something completely off the wall."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well yesterday…" he explained how everything went the night before.

"Shut up! That's so awesome!" Mia was clearly excited for the two.

"Thank you. But no one knows, so you can't say anything, okay?"

"No problem, you can count on me. Hey Joe?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to propose again?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid not any time soon; I don't want to scare her off like before."

"I understand. Okay, I must be off for the final fitting of my dress. See ya later."

"Bye."

------

Besides the morning discussions, everything went normal for the rest of the day and the next day as well, until the wedding that is.

Mia saw Lionel behind her and asked to talk to Joe.

"Hey Joe? Look at me." Joe looked up the isle to where Mia was with Lionel.

"Princess?"

"Joe, screw your knee replacement. I know what is in your pocket."

Just as Mia said that Charlotte almost gave herself whiplash looking at Joe to see his reaction. Clarisse noticed this and asked Charlotte what was going on.

"I'm not sure Your Majesty, but I think you should just stay right here for a moment." Charlotte knew what Joe was going to do, and she wanted to make sure Clarisse did not catch on.

Joe gave Mia one last look and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He then turned towards Shades. "Here you go Shades, good luck with Lionel." He handed the man is glasses his hat and earpiece.

"Clarisse." She finally turned away from Charlotte to Joe.

"Yes?"

He knew his knee would not forgive him, but he had to do it. He kneeled down right in front of Clarisse.

"Clarisse, my darling, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped and she was completely shocked. Nevertheless, only one thing came to mind as she was staring into his eyes.

"Yes." Just above a whisper. Joe stood up and placed the engagement ring on her finger.

She looked at the ring. "So, are we past 'dating' and now in the engagement stage?"

"For the time being, until we have a few words with the Lord Archbishop up there."

And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
